I O U
by Kagome Narome
Summary: I owe you, Ulquiorra. For showing me what it was like to have someone who actually cared. I wish that I could have shown you how much I cared as well. So I promise, Ulquiorrra, that if we ever meet again...I'll... UlquiorraXOC
1. My name is Hope

Hello! I bring you my newest story IOU! I need a break from writing my Ichigo story sometimes so I work on this. Just to warn you, i might not update this as much. Also, please ignore all the bad grammer/spelling, it slipped from my eyes when I edit...

I don't own Bleach or Ulquiorra or the other charaters other than my OC

* * *

><p>I owe you; these are the words that I tell myself everyday, because they're true. I owe you…I owe him, for saving my life, and taking care of me. Putting up with me for the time I was there with him.<p>

I will forever owe him my life, even though I wasn't there to repay him…

"I'm Sorry…Ulquiorra-Sama…"

* * *

><p>My name is Hope…even though I believe that there is no hope in this world.<p>

It wasn't always like this, there were days before I was trapped in this dark abyss that were full of the light of the moon, full of people I could talk to.

Here, it doesn't snow, it doesn't rain, it doesn't storm, and it isn't even hot, or warm.

Here, there is no light, just endless darkness.

Here, there is no sound what so ever.

Here, there is no touch or taste.

Here…I am alone…in the darkness…without even an ounce of light…or hope.

I wait here, waiting without hope, for someone to get me out.

_"Haha! Aizen-Sama! Aizen-Sama! I found Gin-Sama!" I cried out. _

_"You did, where was he?" _

_"He was hiding in your closet!" I smiled. _

_"…"_

_"Something wrong Aizen-Sama?" I questioned. _

_"Why would he be hiding in my closet…?" He trailed off with a funny look on his face. _

_"He said he was waiting for the perfect time to-!" Someone put a hand over my mouth._

_"Heh, this lil' one has yet to close 'er mouth…" Gin trailed off, picking me up. "Time for bed Hope-Chan!" _

_"I just woke up 2 hours ago!" _

_"Kaname-Sama! Can you read this story to me?" I question with a smile, holding the book out to him. _

_"I can't…"_

_My eyes started to water. "Why not?"_

_"I'm blind…"_

_"What's blind?" _

_"Close your eyes," I did as told. _

_"That's being blind; now try walking around like that," _

_"WAHHH! HOW DO YOU LIVE LIKE THIS!" _

_"I can see fine, I just can't read things off of paper. But I can't see color, only the form of the body and things that are around me," _

_"Cool!" I smiled. _

_"Shhh!" _

_"Sorry Gin-Sama! It's just so funny!"_

_"Heh, just watch…" He pulled out a feather and tickled Aizen-Sama's nose. _

_**SLAT**_

_"Hope-Chan," _

_"Yes Aizen-Sama?" I turned to look at him. _

_My eyes widened, there was sword through my stomach, and I was disappearing, disintegrating. _

_I could feel the horror on my face. _

_I looked up to see Aizen's smiling face, and then I turned to see the one who had stabbed me. _

_Gin wasn't smiling anymore...why? I looked down…oh. _

I frowned at the last memory.

I had always thought something was off about Aizen, but I didn't expect him to just kill me out of the blue. I had such good memories with them, then Aizen had to do that!

What really pisses me off is that he had Gin do his dirty work.

Gin was a really good friend, I trusted him, but I guess Aizen had more power over him than he thought. But that's ok, because I would rather be here instead of be there and have Gin dead.

It's still lonely here though, and as dark as ever...with no light or hope.

"Aizen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are fighting again…" Gin informed me.

"Oh, I know, I just want to see how it plays out, Ulquiorra seems to be drawing it out longer than it should be," He answered, his head leaning on his fist.

"Take this! CERO!"

**BOOM**

Ulquiorra blocked it with his fist, and then flung himself at Grimmjow, his sword lunging towards his head.

Grimmjow jumped out of the way in time, and landed off to the side, lunging at Ulquiorra with his own sword.

Swords clashed, sparks flew into the sand.

Then a third sword was added to the other two.

They looked up to see the tall Espada numbered as five.

"You aren't fighting with out me, now are you?"

The three continued to fight as if they had been doing so all along.

"Aizen, you know, all the spiritual pressure building up is going to shatter that dimension you created…" Gin warned his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember our first Espada? You know…Hope,"

Somehow, after all this time, I could feel the air in that dark abyss getting heavy…it wasn't real, it couldn't be.

After all this time, I didn't believe in hope, but at this moment it actually crossed my mind…was it hope that got me out of there?

I was met with sand on my hands and my legs.

I could feel the cold desert air deep in my lungs.

I could hear the clashing of swords, very close by.

I still couldn't see though.

But I could tell that I was out of that dark abyss.

Then the clashing of the swords stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" A very rude voice asked.

I turned my head, but I couldn't see anything; this was going to be frustrating.

I was lifted up of the ground by the collar.

"Girl, I asked you a question,"

I didn't answer.

"Grimmjow put her down, she is nothing but trash, she is not worth it, I am your opponent," Another voice said, only this one was much calmer, but didn't have a particular feeling to it.

"She's kind 'a cute to be honest," A slimy sort of voice said in a different direction.

"Well bitch, are you going to answer my question?" The harsh voice asked again.

I turned my face so that it was facing him.

I pulled my fingers into a fist, and then thrust my fist up to knock his jaw out of place.

**CRACK**

I was dropped to the sand, and then the one who was holding me by the collar howled in pain.

"Stupid idiot," The slimy voice said.

"He's trash, letting a little girl like her break his jaw," The calm voice spoke again.

"Heh, I feel bad for the girl, she's gonna have it coming to her,"

The horror was on my face again, I didn't want to die, or worse…go back to that black place!

I stood up with a stumble and started backing up, then turned and ran.

I didn't know where I was going, because I was still blind, so ended up tripping.

"OUFF!" I landed strait on my face.

"HAHA! This girl is hilarious! I think I might have a little fun with her," The slimy voice said.

I cowered against a flat surface with a corner, which must have been a wall, waiting for that guy to come kill me.

I was kicked in the side, and I flew into the air. Gravity did its job and pulled me to the ground, I landed with a hard thud, and I groaned in pain.

"What's with this girl? She smacked Grimmjow in the face just a little while ago, now she's not even fighting back!" The slimy voice yelled.

I was picked up by the neck, and a tight grip was choking me. I tried to squirm away from the hand.

"What's the matter girl," The slimy voice was said next to my ear.

"I…I'm…ch-cho….choking!" I said my best.

He chuckled, "Choking? Why would that be?" He asked. There was evil behind every word.

I had enough of this shit.

My hand shot to his face from his hand, and smacked him right in the nose, I heard a bad crack, and then I was dropped on the ground again.

"AHHHHHHH!" The slimy voice howled as well. "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY DAMN NOSE!"

I got up and ran in some random direction, wanting to be far away from here.

A hand wrapped it's self above my waist line, restraining me from running any farther.

I assumed the worst, and started flailing my arms around, trying to get away.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Cool hands grabbed my wrists and crossed them over my chest, holding me inside the two arms that held me captive.

"Don't be a fool, you move anymore and I will snap your neck in a second," The calm voice said next to my ear. I was breathing heavy, but I didn't move, I knew he meant it.

"Good, now, I'm going to let you go, if you run any father, I will have to kill you. If I fail to do so, then those two are going to cause you more pain than you are in for," He said, releasing my wrists.

I stood where I was. I could hear him shift around me to look me in the face.

"What are you doing here girl?"

"I don't know,"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know,"

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…I don't know,"


	2. His Room

2nd chapter here! Please ignore all bad grammer/spelling, it slipped from my eyes when i edit it.

I don't own Bleach or Ulquiorra or other charaters other than my OC.

* * *

><p>I held on tight to him, I didn't care if he wanted to kill me.<p>

I didn't know where I was, I was just scared, and he was the only one that hasn't tried to hurt me yet.

The man with the calm voice said he had to report me, so he picked me up in his arms. I didn't see what he was doing, but it felt like we were moving very fast.

"Aizen-Sama, I am sorry to disturb you," The calm voice said, putting me down, I hugged his arm. Aizen, that name, it sounded familiar…

"What is it Ulquiorra…Hmmm, it seems you've brought a friend?" A sinister voice from across the room asked.

"Isn't that Hope-Chan?" A somewhat happy voice asked.

"This girl is what I have to report to you about Aizen-Sama. I was in a battle with Grimmjow and Nnoitra, when this little girl dropped in out of no where," He said with no emotion.

"Hmmm, Hope-Chan, it's been a while…I forgot that I sealed you away." The sinister voice spoke again. I hugged closer to the calm voice. "Hope-Chan, why aren't you opening your eyes, you'll be surprised in what has changed," The sinister voice stated.

I didn't answer; I didn't know what was going on.

"Heh, no matter, you are of no use to me, Gin, kill her," The sinister voice ordered.

A hand grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"NO!" I screamed, and held on tighter to the calm, unemotional man.

"PLEASE! **Don't let me die!**" I begged whoever would do so.

"Aizen-Sama, would you mind if I took the girl under my care?" The calm voice asked.

The hand tugging at me stopped. There was silence, but then a chuckle.

"Ulquiorra, do you have a soft spot for little girls?" The sinister voice asked.

There was no reply.

"No matter, do what you want with her," The voice said carelessly.

The hand released my arm and a new one took its place. I was picked up and carried away.

"Th-Thank you," I managed out, after it felt like I was away from the people who wanted to kill me.

"Your life belongs to me now, so you must obey my every command," he didn't say it harshly, but he said it firmly.

"Understood," I answered right away.

"Girl, do you know who you are?" He asked.

"The people in there called me Hope-Chan…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Aizen-Sama used to know you, your name was Hope," He explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ulquiorra,"

"Ulquiorra-Sama,"

"What is it?"

"I owe you my life,"

* * *

><p>I was set down a comfy surface.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at my room. I can't trust you to be in your own room, since you have Grimmjow and Nnoitra on the hunt for you," he answered, shifting his position.

"Who are they?"

"The two you met earlier. The ones that you beat,"

"Which is which?"

"Grimmjow has the blue hair,"

"Umm…" I thought he knew, since I tripped over things.

"What is it?"

"I can't see,"

"Then open your eyes,"

"Open my eyes? What are you talking about? I have my eyes open…I think," I shot back at him.

A cold finger touched my right eye; it must have been Ulquiorra's.

I heard him kneel down in front of me, then he placed his hands each side of my head. His thumbs rubbed the part underneath my eyes, soothingly.

"Open your eyes, nothing is going to happen if that's what your thinking," He ordered.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes.

It was still black, I couldn't see anything.

I heard a little intake of breath.

"What?" I asked instantly.

"Your eyes…they're…a very…vivid color," He said.

I was about to ask him a question, but he beat me to it.

"Can you see?"

"No, it's the same, everything is black,"

"I'll take you to Szayel Aporro; he'll be able to fix it,"

"Until then?"

"Stay in this room, if you go out without me, you will die,"

I gulped.

"I'll be back in a few hours, until then, amuse yourself,"

With that he left me in the room…alone.

No point in just sitting there bored. I got up and walked forward until I hit the wall, I felt around on the texture, it was bare.

I walked to the left, my hand brushing the wall, until it hit a corner. Then I continued left, until my hand hit a disturbance, it was the door. I continued on, until I hit another corner, so I turned to go left again.

Just a few more steps and my knee hit the edge of something. I felt around, it was a table with a lamp on it. There was also a drawer, so I opened it. I felt around, there was a single book in it. I held no interest for it though, so I put it back and went on with feeling the wall.

I went around the table, and instantly fell forward onto the bed. So the table was next to the bed…duh.

I crawled over the bed, and felt for the wall again. Another few steps and I found another door…it must lead to the bathroom or something.

I continued and found the 3rd corner. I turned and walked on, and bumped into something again. I felt around, it was a couch. I kept my hand on the wall, but walked around the couch. My hand happened upon a window that went out farther than most windows. It was big and far enough for you to perch on the windowsill.

I got back to the wall, and tried to find the last corner. Instead, I found a bookshelf stocked with tons of books.

It would be nice to have all those books, only if I could see…

I sat down on the couch after feeling around for it.

The couch was quite comfy, but so were all couches. I just wonder what color his room was. I sat there just daydreaming when I heard a big bang.

I got up and went the direction in which it came from, after hitting the bed, I went around and found the wall.

Another big bang and I could tell it was from the other side of the wall. I felt for the door. After I felt that, I felt for the handle.

I had my hand on the handle when it turned on its own, and the door flung open.

"Look who I found,"

I knew that voice; The Rude One.


	3. Blind and Deaf

KN: And the third chapter is updated!

Hope: Oh...joy

KN: You don't seem happy...

Hope: Well, Grimmjow found me...i might die in this chapter...

Ulquiorra: You will not die, I assure you that...right Kagome?

KN: 0.o...wow, Ulquiorra conserned for a little girl...total OOC

Hope: Well, maybe I changed him!

Ulquiorra: Most unlikey.

KN: anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys sent me, and please ignore my spelling/grammer mistakes.

Hope: Yeah, KN's spell cheak hates her...

Ulquiorra: Kagome Narome doesn't own Bleach or any of the other charaters excluding Hope.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh…" I groaned. I felt pain all over the place.<p>

A cold hand touched my arm, I turned my head, but all I saw was black.

"Who's there?" I asked, alarmed.

"Ulquiorra," The calm voice again. I sighed.

After a little silence, I asked what happened.

"Grimmjow attacked you, just about killing you if I hadn't felt the fight going on. I told you to stay in the room," He accused harshly.

"I did! I heard a banging on the other side of the door, but I didn't open the door! Grimmjow did!" I explained quickly.

Ulquiorra sighed, his cool breath reaching my face from where he stood. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Since Aizen-Sama has no use of you, he won't care if you got hurt, therefore Grimmjow won't be punished,"

"Well, I could give a shit what Aizen has to say about me! He's the asshole who sealed me away in that dark place…" I swore. I could feel my eyes widen, I can't believe that I forgot that Aizen was the one who locked me away in that place…

"What do you mean?" He asked. I heard a chair screech across the floor.

"I suddenly recall my days before I popped in on your battle. I was the first Espada ever created, Aizen, Gin, Kaname, they were all like fathers to me. But then Aizen had Gin stab me, and then like Aizen said, he sealed me away in a dark place where no light is. No touch, no smell, no emotion what so ever!" I explained, sad, yet angry. "The worst part was that I had no hope, and I still don't have any hope. Can you believe that my _name _is Hope?"

There was no answer, only silence. I sighed, and put my hand to my head, I was getting a headache.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to Ulquiorra.

"What?" I asked.

There was nothing. Just silence. That's weird, I can't hear myself.

"Ulquiorra?"

I knew that I was saying his name, but I couldn't hear it.

I opened my eyes in horror.

This was just like when I was in the black abyss. The only difference was that I could feel things, and I could smell.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I touched it. More fell.

"Ulquiorra…I can't….I can't hear! I can't see or hear!" I cried.

I covered my eyes and started sobbing.

"I can't hear! I can't hear! This is just like being sealed away!" I cried louder.

I think that's when I couldn't feel the tears anymore, or smell the distant sent of a winter snow storm.

"Ow…" I groaned again, my body wasn't hurting as much as my head was pounding.

I felt the bed move a little, and then someone touched something on my head.

There was a click, and then noise flooded my ears.

"— - - -eally have to do is turn the knob to on and it should activate the sound in her head. If she needs if off, like when she's sleeping, turn it to off," A voice I've never heard said.

The person started playing with the other part of the thing on my head, but I grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards, there was a slight crack.

"Don't you **dare** touch me," I warned, letting his hand go.

"Well, she's a smart one, she slightly sprained my wrist. She must know the vulnerable parts to the human body…"

"You have no idea," Ulquiorra's voice said from beside me. I snapped my head to him and smiled.

"I can hear you again!"

"You should be able to see too, I have that on," The other voice added.

"I can…see?"

"Open your eyes," Ulquiorra commanded.

Slowly, I opened them, I saw white instead of black, this was blinding so I closed them.

"Everything is white!" I exclaimed.

"Let your eyes adjust, they haven't been opened for over 74 years from what I heard," The scientific voice told me.

So I opened them again, and let them adjust. It took awhile, but then I started seeing outlines. Soon enough, I could see my hands, and the bed sheets that covered me. Only they were blurry, like you were in a dream you were trying to remember. You can't see the faces…

I looked around; the first person I saw was this guy with shoulder length hair. He had glasses, from what I could tell. He looked across the room to the other side of the bed.

I turned my head, and saw Ulquiorra for the first time.

It was frustrating to try and figure out what he looked like without the blur.

"Why is everything in black and white? And it's all blurry."

"Well, I tried to put it in color, but it's harder than it looks. Plus there were multiple times when your eyes just kept refusing to submit the devise I made. So I just put it in black and white," The glasses guy explained. "As for the blurry, well, I don't understand why it just won't work correctly. I even changed the lens, but that doesn't work. Sorry, but you're going to have to live with it."

"Well, it's better than seeing black all the time…" I trailed off.

"Hope, Aizen-Sama has a meeting that we have to attend," Ulquiorra's calm voice filled my ears.

"Have fun, oh yeah, say hi to that asshole for me," I smiled.

"Aizen-Sama has requested for you to be there as well,"

"Tell him to fuck off," I frowned now, and crossed my arms.

"You owe your life to me, so you will do as I wish," He commanded.

"I don't even know you that long, and I am all ready annoyed with you," I sighed, but pulled the covers off, and got out of the bed. I looked down to see if I was wearing clothes. Thank the gods that I was.

Only one problem, they weren't my clothes…

"Whose clothes are these?" I asked, pointing to the long sleeved shirt and hakama pants.

"Those are the new ones that you will be wearing from now on, the ones you were wearing were…inappropriate for a girl like you to wear. I prefer that you wouldn't wear them," Ulquiorra took hold of my arm and lead me to the door, the glasses guy following.

"There was nothing wrong with them; they were cute for a girl like me!"

"Well, actually, even I thought that they were for hookers. I mean, there was no shirt, there was only little c-!"

Ulquiorra turned the knob on the head set to off; now I couldn't hear.

I turned it back on.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't need to hear what Szayel was about to say," Ulquiorra informed me.

"You're more like an overprotective father instead of a master…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Welcome back Hope-Chan, come, sit down at the table and have tea with us, I want you to meet my _new_ Espada," I could hear the smirk behind Aizen's voice.

That asshole, he said 'new' on purpose.

I looked at Ulquiorra, he nodded, and I followed him. He sat down a chair surrounding the table; I took the one next to him.

"My Espada, this girl here is the first Espada ever created, say hello to Hope-Chan," Aizen explained, gesturing to me.

They all looked at me, except two, they shot death glares…

"This is Espada One; Coyote Stark," Aizen introduced.

The guy was too far away to see him better, so he just looked like a blob.

"This is Espada two; Luisenbarn Barragan."

He sat on the other side of Stark, so I couldn't see him well. I think he had grey hair…

"The woman next to you is Espada Three; Halibel Tier,"

I turned to her to see her arms crossed, pretty much holding her boobs. Her hair looked cool though…but she had her shirt covering half her face. She had darkish skin from what I saw, which was black and white.

"You've already met Espada Four; Cifer Ulquiorra. I hope you two got along well," Aizen said in his snide voice.

I looked at Ulquiorra again, black hair it seemed, white skin, he looked normal, only he had a weird half helmet on his head.

"You've also met the fifth and sixth Espada. Gilga Nnoitra and Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow,"

They looked at me with hate.

Nnoitra was really tall; it looked like a satellite dish was attached to his head…weird.

Grimmjow, well he looked normal too, his hair must have been blonde from what I could see, which again, is in black and white…wait, didn't Ulquiorra say that he has blue hair?

"The Seventh Espada; Rureaux Zommari," Aizen pointed to a black guy, he looked funny.

"The Eighth; Szayel Aporro Granz," he pointed to the guy with glasses. Yeah, I knew him already.

"The Ninth; Aaroniero Arruruerie," Big guy that had a mask on…he must have had a weird shaped head, no wonder he hides his face.

"And the Tenth: Yammy," Whoa, really big guy he was pointing to. He looked mad.

"It's nice to see you again, dear Hope-Chan," Aizen said, snidely.

I had enough. I stood up and faced him.

"Ok asshole, you had your fun, now what do you want from me?" I asked, harshly.

"I want nothing, because you are of no use to me, you are only here on Ulquiorra's command, even then I could kill you in an instant," He smiled evilly.

I was pissed off. So I let out my spirit pressure.

All the Espada in the room from 5-10 were flattened to the table from the pressure. The rest of the Espada looked at me with somewhat horror, mostly because they couldn't breathe properly. Aizen looked at me with confusion.

I let up on the spirit pressure, and calmed down.

"I'm not the little girl that you could easily tell a lie to and expect me to believe it," I tried my best to look at his eyes, even thought his face was blurry. "I could do things that you didn't think were possible. I just never showed you, I didn't want to think I was better than anyone," I explained. I caught a slight shake to his frame, like he was on guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suspicious.

"Heh, don't pretend that I didn't just see you put up your guard just moments ago, I may be a child, but I can see fear, even when these things make everything blurry," I pointed to the headset.

He stood, looking down on me, looking at me with despise, but somewhat happy. He was angry at me that I could do much more, but never told him, but he was happy because it turns out that his first creation can do what he wanted and more.

"Hope,"

I looked over at Ulquiorra, for one instant I heard displease in his voice. I didn't like that.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You are to never speak out of line when you are with Aizen-Sama, much less with me, or anyone. You disrespect Aizen-Sama, you are disrespecting me," He said unemotionally.

Hurt crossed my face, how could he respect that bastard?

"You are to say your apologies to Aizen-Sama," He commanded. My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious…are you?" I questioned with horror on my face. Last thing I would want to do was apologize! He stared at me, even though it was blurry, I could tell he was expecting something from me.

I frowned, but turned to Aizen. "I'm sorry, you narcissistic bastard," He smiled and chuckled with his eyes closed, Ulquiorra sighed.

I heard a click, and then the sound went off, and then my vision went black.

I panicked, my hand shot up to the headset, only to find it not there.

"What the hell! Give me my –LET GO!" A hand forced me into someone's lap, and a cold hand was placed over my mouth.

I didn't struggle; I knew it was Ulquiorra and his manhandling me again. Stupid idiot!

Only problem is that I owe my life to him, therefore I can't disobey him, even though I just insulted his stupid 'Aizen-Sama.'

I sighed, and leaned my head on his chest. I was getting tired, I only used a little bit of spiritual pressure to scare Aizen, and I get tired quickly. These stupid headsets must be draining the energy from me.

Ulquiorra removed his hand from my mouth, and moved it to my shoulder. Slightly, I thought I felt him caressing my arm...

* * *

><p>I feel bad for making Ulquiorra kinda fall for a 14 year old...it's not that bad but still...<p>

Anyway, i thought I would update this for you guyz. Message,review if you have any questions or ideas! Thank you for reading!


	4. The 'F' Word

Well, after a long week of camping in a tent at night where the wind's blowing 40 miles per hour and shaking the tent like a bear was attacking it, I have come home to post this chapter!

Heh, well, i had my lap top with me but it doens' t have internet on it, so i could only use it for typeing things and playing games on it. So while i was up north in the tent where i couldn't sleep because of the wind, i just sat and kept typing. I'm sad to say that it took me longer to get this far with my Ichigo fanfiction T_T

But since i didn't have internet, i couldn't look up the episode where i left off on the Ichigo story so...i worked on this one. :P

I don't own Bleach or anyone else other than the characters which you know are my OC's...

* * *

><p>I remember waking up and being carried, but I fell back asleep, and then I woke up again when I was laid down on something comfy. A warm mass was put over me, and then a hand touched my cheek.<p>

A cold hand that it seemed.

And then I was out again.

"_We haven't talked in a long time, have we?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_You mean you don't remember me?" _

"_I've gone crazy, I'm hearing things…" _

"_Wow, and I was even part of your soul, I can't believe you forgot me!" _

"_Shut up Shiroisora!" _

"_OHOHOHOHO! You do remember!"_

"_How can I forget? You annoy the shit out me." _

"_Then you must annoy others very much. Considering how I'm you," _

"_Enough with that, I don't want to talk to you, let me sleep," _

"_You are sleeping," _

"_Well, then let me sleep in peace!"_

"_You aren't a very happy person anymore, what happened?"_

"…_I lost hope," _

"_Huh? Your name is Hope, how can you lose hope?" _

"_That's what I said,"_

"_Well, enough with the depressing stuff; I heard that you have a master, and a cute one," _

"_He's not cute,"_

"_Oh, well, Sexy then," _

"_How can I tell, I'm half blind!_

"_Yeah, you're also deaf,"_

"_Life just sucks doesn't it?" _

"_For you maybe, but I get to be in my world!"_

"_Yeah, your world is so much better,"_

"_It is! I have a McDonalds here!" _

"_What the hell is that?" _

"_Nothing, you wouldn't understand, well I'm going, see ya,"_

_Silence…_

"_See you."_

Hands shook me awake. I opened my eyes, but didn't see anything. What the hell? …Oh yeah, that's right, I'm blind…

Someone set the headsets on my head. I turned the sound on and the sight on.

"Hope?"

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"It's time to get up, we're going to go eat," Ulquiorra's voice sounded, my eyes were still adjusting, so I didn't see anything yet. I yawned again.

"What are we having?" I asked, stretching.

"What ever is at the table,"

"That's a nice answer," I said sarcastically. Someone must not like mornings…

"Get up, I'll be waiting outside," Then he left.

My eyes were now adjusted, so I looked around. Everything was where I thought it would be. The bed, table, door, couch and bookcase. Even the window.

Speaking of which…I guess I was right, the couch was under the window, and I could climb up on the window and sit on the windowsill. The best part; the window could open!

But I really like the light of the moon in the night sky. I mean, sure all it is just a black background with a white moon, but it was still beautiful. It sure would have been nice to have a moon in the dark abyss…

There was a thud on the door…heh, I forgot about Ulquiorra.

"I'm coming," I called.

I opened the door, and found Ulquiorra standing beside it.

"What were you doing?" He asked, and started walking.

"I was watching the moon..." I trailed off.

He didn't say anything else. How could he just keep silent the whole walk?

We reached the door, but before he opened it, "Hope, I think it is best if you stay near me at all times when you are out of the room, some people don't like that you're here," Ulquiorra warned. I nodded.

He opened the door, and we entered.

"Hope-Chan!" I looked to see who called me. Gin.

I smiled, and ran to him, ignoring Ulquiorra's orders.

"You asshole! Why did you stab me?" I asked him.

"Uhhh…I'm sorry, Aizen made me do it," He said sadly, but his smile didn't drop.

"At least you're ok!" I jumped into his arms, and hugged him like I used to.

"You didn't change a bit, well except for the fact that you're swearing and you don't like Aizen, and you don't smile as much…" He stated.

"Yeah, well being trapped in darkness can change people…" I grumbled.

"Hope," A harsh voice called, but it was calm. Shit, I really should start listening to him…

I hopped out of Gin's arms and ran over to Ulquiorra-Sama.

"Sorry Ulquiorra-Sama, it's just that I used to know Gin-Sama and…" I trailed off and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off even when you warned me not to," I pouted, my head hanging down some.

We got our food and sat down at the table, we were early, along with Halibel and Zommari, and we couldn't forget Gin.

I had waffles…and lots of syrup!

"Hope-Chan! You still like waffles don't you!" Gin said from across the table.

I smiled. "How could I not?" I answered.

"Hello little bitch," The slimy voice said.

I looked up to see Nnoitra; a shiver went through my body. I looked down and just ignored him.

"You should respect me, I'm going to kill you someday you little brat!" He hissed.

I'm much stronger than him in spiritual pressure, but since he has skill, he would beat me in a battle; therefore I have a reason to be scared of him.

I continued to ignore him. "Look here you little—,"

"I advise you to leave her alone Nnoitra," Ulquiorra warned.

Nnoitra sneered. "Just because you have a cute little girl to f*ck every night doesn't mean that you're a god, Ulquiorra,"

I threw my waffles at Nnoitra, and the plate hit him in the face.

"Don't you **dare** talk to Ulquiorra-Sama that way you pedophile!" I shouted with a frown on my face.

"Hope, sit down and eat, I will handle this," Ulquiorra commanded. I looked over at him, about to protest, but got new plate of waffles and sat down to eat.

"When I kill you I'm gong to rape your body and—," Nnoitra was about to jump across the table, but Gin was behind him with his sword pointed at him.

"Since I am a higher rank than you Nnoitra, I suggest you either sit down and eat or leave," Gin smiled. Nnoitra looked peeved, but sat down and glared at me.

"HIYA EVERYONE!" A girl's voice shouted through the room. A girl with short hair was standing with her hand waving around wildly. Stark was next to her, and covering his ears.

"Lily, it's much too early to be shouting!" He insisted.

"Shut up you sleepy head, go get some breakfast!" She bossed about.

She caught sight of me and smiled really big, then ran over to me.

"HI! I'm Lilynette! Wanna be friends?"

"Yeah," I smiled back at her.

"GREAT!" She leaped up in the air!

"Lily! **Not so loud! **Come and sit down, **now!**" Stark ordered.

"Awww, Stark you are **no** fun at all!" She complained, but sat down by him anyway.

I giggled, and stuck another waffle in my mouth.

**SMACK**

Everyone turned their heads to look what made that noise.

I was blocking a blow from Grimmjow's fist with the back of my hand.

"I see you have good reflexes, but can you dodge this?" Grimmjow growled, and then he was just about to fire a cero.

Ulquiorra sonidoed behind Grimmjow and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, if you shoot that cero I will send you to hell," Ulquiorra warned, his grip on Grimmjow's shoulder got tighter.

Gin was standing up with his sword drawn. Grimmjow looked from Ulquiorra to Gin, then at me.

I popped another waffle into my mouth…though I don't know why.

Grimmjow stopped his cero, and shook out of Ulquiorra's grip, but glared at me. "You better watch yourself girl, because the moment you blink I'll be there and you'll be dust," He warned.

I did something Ulquiorra didn't approve of. "You can't mean that, because I would be let down if I did blink and you weren't there," I teased.

Grimmjow growled, but got some food and sat down to eat.

"You need to learn to keep you mouth shut," Ulquiorra informed me, and sat back down to finish his stupid tea. I finished my waffles.

After Ulquiorra finished, I said goodbye to Lilynette and we walked back to the room.

I replayed over the situation with Nnoitra in my head.

"_Heh I threw waffles at him because he thought that Ulquiorra was…HA!," _

I smiled because I had a funny idea.

"Hey Ulquiorra-Sama, I just remembered something!" I said. He didn't say anything, so I just went on with it.

"What does the word 'f*ck' mean?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"It…" He made no noises, just stared at me, I couldn't see what his face looked like, it would be super funny.

"It means…" he still didn't answer. My acting wore off and I laughed.

"It's ok! I already know what it means! I was just mess'n with you!" I smiled and laughed at the same time, skipping along a head of him. I stopped when he wasn't moving.

"You _coming_?" I asked, yeah, for a 14 year old, I sure had a dirty mind…

He ignored me and walked past me.

I smiled, because I knew I got him that time!

-End

* * *

><p>Yes, i know, I had a very dirty mind when i wrote that...you can blame my horny best friends for that... . Actually it wasn't that bad...if i got more graphic then we would have something to worry about.<p>

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)


	5. Meeting People & Deal with Assholes

Well, would you look at this, i posted again! :) On the same day too! Whatever...

Ulquiorra isn't in this except for the beginning...soooooooo...yeah, I'll just say this right now, this chapter isn't my best...and i just don't know how to fix it to make it better so just bare with me on it.

I don't own Bleach or anyother characters other than my OC's.

* * *

><p>"Hope,"<p>

I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I am going on a mission to the human world; I will be back in a few days. Try not to get into anything while I am gone," With that he turned and left out the door, closing it behind him.

I looked back out at the window and watched the moon. I think I sat on the couch staring at it for about a good 15 minutes lost in my own thoughts.

"_It's been only two days since I first met Ulquiorra-Sama. I can't believe that I've grown that used to him already..."_

I turned my attention from the moon to my grumbling stomach. I groaned in realization.

I still wasn't aloud outside of the room, and Ulquiorra never said I could go out into the hall…shit!

"Do I dare defy Ulqiorra-Sama's orders?" I asked myself, scratching my head. I pondered if for a second before getting up and going out into the hall.

"_He is so going to beat my ass for doing this when he gets back," _I thought, a smirk reaching my face.

"He'll forgive me in time," I said to myself, heading in the direction I felt Szayel's spirit pressure coming from.

I came to a door, and knocked three times. I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hope-Chan?" Szayel questioned, looked down on me.

"Hey, Ulquiorra's on a mission and I thought I would go out into the hall and mess around," I said simply, letting myself inside.

"Well, I hope that you aren't going to mess with my stuff because then I would have to slit your throat," He warned, picking up a clip board and looking at it.

"Why would I do that, I thought I would just talk to you," I stated, sitting down a table that wasn't occupied with anything.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I dunno, what you would want to talk about," I asked him right back.

"Well, since I have the opportunity, why don't I ask you about yourself, and your powers," He asked, pulling up and chair and sitting down in front of me.

"Sure, go a head,"

"Do you have a zampakuto?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, where is it?"

"I…" That stumped me. "I don't know, last I saw it, that was when Aizen sealed me away, so I'm thinking that Aizen has it,"

He wrote something down on his paper, then turned his head up to me again.

"What's your zampakuto's name?"

"_Shiroisora_," The name rolled off my lips like a blanket, I always loved her name.

"White sky?" he asked it as if it didn't make any sense.

"Don't ask me about her other than her name, I don't like to show off…"

"Hmmm," He wrote more on his paper.

"So you were Aizen's first Espada?" He asked, putting down the paper.

"Yeah, but then he sealed me away, don't ask anymore than that because that's all I know," I stated, standing up. "You kinda bore me so I'm going to go now," I left the room without another word.

Heh, I probably thought that I was a pain in the ass…

I walked down the hall some more and felt Halibels spirit pressure. I approached the door and opened it to see the eating room, as I like to call it.

"JOY! We should celebrate because I found the food!" I called out to the almost empty room, and ran over to the table and stuck a French fry in my mouth, then got a whole plate of them and some cheese then sat down across from Halibel.

"This is so-o-o-o-o-o good," I was halfway finished with my plate already.

"Hope, you might want to slow down before you throw it back up," Halibel warned, closing her eyes.

I suddenly felt something in my stomach; it was a stomach ack. "Thanks for the warning, even though I'm starting to feel the effects coming…" I trailed off, holding a hand over my mouth just in case.

"Well, Ulquiorra informed me that he was out on a mission, and that you would most likely be wandering around the place. He asked if I could keep you occupied, and I didn't find anything wrong with that. So, would you like to go meet my fractions?" she asked, and I was left stunned. I think that was the most I've ever heard her say in one sentence.

I quickly got out of it, and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to meet them, beats just sitting around with nothing to do…well, other than explore, but then I would probably run into something that I couldn't get out of…" I trailed off, thinking about the possibilities.

She got up and led the way back to her room. Her room was for sure, much bigger than Ulquiorras! It was super cool too, because there were actually designs and such! Her bed spread, her couch, she even had many bean bags that had different designs! The best part…she had TWO giant windows with windowsills!

"This is the coolest room I have ever been to, it probably has more color than what I think Ulquiorras room has," I exasperated, looking around some more.

"You _think_ it has more color? Can't you see?" Halibel asked, sitting down on the couch, I sat down on one of the man bean bags.

"Well, yeah I can see, but only in black and white, and it's blurry, but at least I can see," I explained, leaning back in the bean bag, I saw another one, much bigger too, and ran over to it and plopped down on it.

Halibel sighed, and closed her eyes. "And here I thought that Szayel was smarter than that…"

"Do you have a thing for Szayel?" I asked suddenly, it just popped into my head. There was laughter all the way from the other end of the room, I saw three other woman enter the room and were laughing so hard the one dropped to the ground. Even Halibel was laughing.

"Hope, I thought you were smarter too…" Halibel chuckled, getting up and patting my head. I furrowed my eye brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Szayel's gay!" The darker skinned one shouted, still laughing.

"Oh, she's just a child, I couldn't blame her…" The one with long sleeve commented, still giggling.

"I'm not a child! I'll have you know that I am 14 in human years! I'm a teenager!" I held my chin high, the other girls just laughed again. I slumped in the bean bag.

"Don't worry Hope; they're just teasing you, besides, even though you're not as old as us, you're still stronger, like you showed me in the meeting room the other day,"

"Wait, you mean that the spiritual pressure that we felt was you?" A girl with a horn sticking out of her mask asked, surprised as she sat down in a bean bag too.

"Yep, scared the shit outta Aizen too!" I cracked a smile.

"I think I'm in love with you! I've been waiting for someone other than Grimmjow to defy that bastard," The dark skinned one said, sitting on the couch with Halibel.

"Well, I'm glad I could help, I would surly do it again but…Ulquiorra wouldn't approve," I explained, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, would you happen to have a thing for Ulquiorra?" The horned one asked, a sly grin on her face. "I'm Apatchi by the way,"

I laughed, but then stopped. "I don't really know, I mean, I like him, but…I don't know…Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hope," I smiled at her.

"I'm Mila Rose, over there's Sun Sun," The dark skinned one known as Mila Rose pointed to the other girl with lone sleeves.

"It's nice to meet you both," I smiled at them too.

"Well, how is Los Notches treating you so far?" Mila Rose asked, I think I might just call her Rose.

"Well, Nnoitra and Grimmjow almost beat the shit out of me the first time I stepped foot here, and have attempted to kill me, but I showed them who's boss, though, they are still trying to kill me. Aizen, well, I hate his guts and hope he dies some day, but other than those people, I like everyone!" I exclaimed, being calm.

"Yeah, well, Grimmjow can be a hard head, but when you piss him off he's just a pain in the ass, thinks that he's better than everyone, and has a lot of ego. Nnoitra is just a pervert and likes to pick a fight with everyone. Aizen, well, you know him," Apatchi explained in a bored tone.

"Well, who do you really like," Sun Sun questioned, covering her mouth with her sleeved hand.

"Well, when I used to live here, I really liked Gin, so I still like him. Umm…Szayel's on my good side so far…all of you girls are really nice, so I like you…and…Lilynette is really cool, I made friends with her already, because she's close to my age, and I guess Stark is good. Hmm…oh yeah! Ulquiorra-Sama! I really like him, he helped me and took me under his care, so I really like him lots!" I smiled, because I did like Ulquiorra and his…quietness, even though it took me a really long time to get him talking, but I was fine with it.

"I must say, it was weird and unusual for Ulquiorra to stand up for a little girl. Frankly, I didn't even hear him call you trash yet, has he?" Halibel asked, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Trash? Why would he call me that? I never even heard him say it once…" I trailed off, thinking of times when he would have said it. I came up with none that I remembered.

"_What? _Ulquiorra never used the word trash around you? That's his favorite word!" Apatchi explained, throwing her hand up in the air.

"I didn't even think that Ulquiorra had a favorite word, he barely talks to me. It takes me about a good 30 minutes to get him to say a whole sentence! I really have to provoke him to say even a paragraph, and they're all warnings and such about how I shouldn't do this, and how to do that," I complained, rubbing my head.

"Well, he isn't one to talk," Sun Sun explained, sitting on a bean bag next to me.

"Tell us more about yourself," Mila Rose stated from her bean bag.

"Let's see…I was the first Espada Aizen ever made, and he was like a father to me, as was Gin and Tousen, but since Aizen thought that I wasn't strong and dangerous, he sealed me away. So, for who knows how long, I was trapped in darkness, where I couldn't touch, see, hear, taste or feel anything, until Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra were fighting, and must have opened up the seal with their spirit pressure. What else…oh, I can't see, so I'm blind, and I can't hear, so I'm deaf. This thing on my head, it lets me see even though it's blurry and in black and white, it also lets me hear. I like waffles, and even though I don't look it, I have almost the same amount of spirit pressure as Aizen, only he didn't know until recently, so he's pretty freaked out with me. He also has my sword!" I pouted at the last part.

"Wow, that sure is a story," Apatchi exclaimed, raising her eye brows.

"Enough about me, what about you four?" I asked, getting comfy in my bean bag.

So they all swapped stories about themselves, and I learned that all of their releases are based off an animal, so why wasn't I based off an animal?

"Grimmjow's a panther, Nnoitra is a spoon or satellite dish, Halibel's a shark and Ulquiorra is a crow, what would I be?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"I don't know, maybe you aren't an animal, maybe you're like Aizen, you were a soul reaper, or a human and got hollow powers from that…thingy that Aizen has," Sun Sun suggested.

"Thingy?" Mila Rose raised her eye brows.

"I don't know what it's called!"

"Whatever,"

"We could find out if we asked Aizen…" Apatchi trailed off.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mila Rose turned her head away.

"Why not? All he really does is sit on his thrown…I'm sure he wouldn't mind company. Besides, if I had my sword, I could beat his ass," I got up off the bean bag and I walked out the door, ignoring the protests.

I got to a door, two big doors actually, and without knocking, I busted through them.

"Hope?" Oh look, Aizen was sitting on his thrown, apparently he was talking to Gin and Tousen.

"What am I based off of?" I asked. "Better yet, how did I come here?"

"Oh, so you've finally came up with the question? I thought you wouldn't even ask," Aizen smiled, resting his head on his fist.

"Just cut the crap and tell me," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I took you from the human world, and used the Hyogoyoku to turn you into a hollow, only you wouldn't become a true hollow, so you became a half hollow," He explained, getting up off of his thrown, and approaching me.

"So what your saying is that…I'm half human, half hollow?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, not quite like that. You don't have a hollow mask or hollow hole, so you can't be an arrancar, and you can't be a visered. You're like me, a god," He smiled, and held something out to me.

I looked down at his hand, and found that it was my sword he was holding out to me.

"Since you proved that you could be of use to me, I will give you this back, as long as you train with it, and obey me," He smiled his stupid gross grin.

"Yeah, obey you? No thanks asshole," I scoffed, turning my head.

"It's not really obey, just kill someone when I say to, fight on my side of this war, and you get back Shiroisora, Grimmjow and Nnoitra won't so much as look at you, and you'll be named as Espada number 00, strongest of all of them," His grin got wider, and I raised my eyebrows.

Espada 00, really? Strongest of them all? I liked the sound of it, but I didn't like to brag at all, so I don't want the title, but I really wanted it at the same time…

"Here's my deal," I paused and took a deep breath. "I'll fight on your side of this war, and do your stupid missions, as long as _you_ promise not to kill me off, and since I want to get stronger, don't tell Grimmjow and Nnoitra to stop trying to kill me, I want to beat their asses someday. I also want the title as Espada 00, but I don't want anyone else other than you three to know about it, and I wish to stay under Ulquiorras care,"

"Done, but since you are the strongest Espada, you will have to come to meetings that we hold, and you must attend the secret meeting, only Gin, Tousen, and myself are a part of it. They are held every mouth," He explained, throwing me Shiroisora and went to sit down in his thrown.

"Whatever," I waved him off, and strapped my sword to my hip, then left the room, the doors shutting behind me.

"_Good to be back by your side, Hope," _

"…_Yeah, it's nice having you back,"_

"_Bwahahaha! You say that now, but later on you're going to wish that Aizen would have kept me!"_

"_UGH! Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"_

"_Told ya so!"_

I got back to Halibels room, and opened the door, the four girls where on the couch when I came in.

"Oh my gosh! She lives!" Apatchi flung herself at me, and I toppled over to the floor.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" I asked, after she got off of me.

"We thought you would be dead by now, since you hate Aizen and all," Sun Sun explained, sighing.

"Well, actually I got my sword back, and I learned that I was taken from the human world, and he used that thingy Sun Sun was talking about to turn me into a espada, only it didn't work the way it was supposed to, so he said that I was a god, like him," I sighed, it really pissed me off that I was bragging about this.

"That's…cool," Mila Rose smiled, and stood up. "Well, I want to go to the balcony,"

"Balcony? You have a balcony?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, let's go out there," Halibel rose, and we walked over to a door, and it lead out to a HUGE balcony!

"Wahhh! I wish I lived out here! It's so beautiful! The night air, the moon, the sand! It's so beautiful!" I ran around in circles around the balcony, pointing things out. "Look at those red things! And look over there! Hollows fighting each other and eating…one…another," I looked away disgusted.

The other four burst out laughing at my face, and then I started laughing too.

We stayed out there for a while, just talking about things, when Sun Sun's stomach growled.

"Heh, looks like someone is hungry," I stated, and then my stomach growled too.

"Let's just go eat something…" Mile Rose stood up and we made our way to the eating room.

When we got there, the espada with the long head, the weird looking espada that looked to be black, Stark, Lilynette, the old guy, and Grimmjow were there already.

"Oh look, Ulquiorra's little bitch is here," Grimmjow growled, standing up.

"Sit down Grimmjow, everyone knows that you don't have the balls to actually hit me," I smirked, provoking him. Apatchi tried to hold back a chuckle, but stopped when Halibel looked at her. Grimmjow growled and charged at me.

It wasn't like me to do this, but when he lunged at me, I stepped out of the way, shunpoed into the air, then landed a kick to his back. He let out a cry, and just laid there, because I hit a nerve in his back which left him without feeling, therefore, he won't be getting up for a while.

I truly didn't like to show off, because now everyone was looking at me, and I get very shy when I get attention, so I blushed, laughed nervously, and then got a plate of food.

"Umm, wow, thank you Hope, Grimmjow was started to get on my nerves actually," Stark yawned, smiling at me.

"No problem," I quickly ate what I got, which was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"I wonder why he isn't getting up…" Lilynette trailed off, sitting next to me, and took my turkey.

"I hit a nerve in his back, he won't be getting up for about 5 hours," I stole my turkey back and ate it before she could take it again, and she let out anime tears when I did.

"Ugh! You bitch; you better watch your back! I know all about Ulquiorra and his mission!"Grimmjow roared from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, and you're going to kill me, blah blah blah…" I ate my food the tossed my plate away.

"Well, I'm going back to Ulquiorra's room; I'll see you all tomorrow!" I smiled, waved goodbye to the four girls and Lilynette, and then went back to Ulquiorras room.

-30 minutes later

"UGH! Why did he make everything white! It all looks the same!" I complained, wandering the halls. I came to a familiar hall, then kept opening the doors until I came to Ulquiorra's room.

"I swear, the next meeting Aizen has, I'm gonna complain about how hard it is to find my room…" I slammed my body onto Ulquiorra's bed, and took my head set off, then got under the covers.

Heh, Ulquiorra wasn't here, so I could sleep in his bed!

-End-

* * *

><p>Yeah, well if I were Ulquiorra I would kick her out of my bed!<p>

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Yes...I know I can me pushy.


	6. Dream, Train, Hott?

Hello my dear readers...blah blah you know the rest...

well...I don't have a lot to say about this chapter...except for the fact that I've become very lazy as of late...so...if I don't update, don't feel bad to leave a review that I'm getting lazy and i need to post...because i know that I can.

I don't own Bleach, only my oc's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruka!" A girls voice called from behind me. <em>

"_Kiki!"_

"_Look! Look! I drew a pretty picture of us in the park!"_

"_Wow! Kiki I wish I could draw like you!"_

"_I wish I had eyes like yours!"_

"_My eyes aren't special…"_

"_They look so cool…it's such a pretty color…"_

"_Harkua!" A harsh voice came from my left, I turned to see a woman, my mother. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Come with me this instant!" She pulled me away from Kiki, a death grip on my wrist, and I could feel it leaving a bruise already. Kiki looked back at me with pity…why was she looking that way?_

_I was in pain, lots of pain, my nose hurt and it was bleeding, my gut acing, I'm crying…_

_Mom…mom hurt me…she…beat me!_

_Pity was on Kiki's face, horror was on my face…evil enjoyment was upon mothers face. _

_The window, my window…it had stairs on it to get to the ground…run away…_

_Park…the swings…a man with brown hair, glasses…a man with a funny smirk. _

…_Smiles…Gin hiding in Aizen's closet…Kaname tucking me in for bed…Gin and whip cream in Aizen's face…sword…darkness…_

_A cold hand, warm arms holding me, distant winter snow storm…sweet, warm breath…_

_Ulquiorra…_

"Ulquiorra…Sama…"

"Hope…wake up"

I shot up in the bed, everything was still black, but I could have sworn I hear Ulquiorra's voice just now.

"Ulquiorra-Sama?"

I heard nothing, I touched my head, nope, I didn't have my head set on…

I felt someone's smooth, cool hands take mine, and place the head set into them, I knew it was Ulquiorra. I placed them on my head, and turned them on.

"Hope, are you alright?" Yep, Ulquiorra was here alright.

"Yeah, what makes you think I wasn't?"

"…Nothing,"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission," I asked, confused. By this time my sight had been brought back and now I was looking at a mass of black hair and pale face, only I couldn't distinguish any form of it…like always.

"I was, but I have completed it without any distractions," He said in a flat voice.

"I thought you said you would be back in a few days, not in _a_ day," I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"It matters not when I got it done. We have a meeting to attend to later about my mission; Lord Aizen has also informed me that he wants you to be at all meetings that are held,"

"I care because…" I trailed off, getting out of the bed, and making my way to the bathroom.

"You will not act smart or superior to Lord Aizen, you are to respect him as the lord he is. I have also been informed that you got your zanpakuto back, and are to be trained with it, therefore before the meeting we will train,"

"Fine, umm…I'm going to take a shower…do you know if this thing can get wet?" I pointed to my head set.

"Most likely not,"

"Well, if I'm not out in an hour I slipped and killed myself," I opened the door, but Ulquiorra stopped me.

"It would not be smart for you to take a shower, it is better if you take a bath," He went into the bathroom ahead of me, and when I looked into the room, my mouth dropped.

The bathroom was…big. There was a huge tub that had to fit a least five people in it. There was a shower in the corner of the room as wide as the bathtub, and a sink with a mirror above it, and a toilet.

"Wow, this sure is some bathroom you've got here…" I walked into the room, and then bumped into Ulquiorra. He turned me in the direction of the bath which was filling up with water.

"This is the shampoo and conditioner, this is the soap. Towels are over there," He pointed things out to me, and I nodded in response. "If you need me, call, I'm out in the room," The then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

After the collecting all the things I needed, and setting them down by the tub in reach, I turned off the water, and took off my clothes, then got in. I took of my head set and set it on the towel.

The bath was warm, and is smelled like…green tea…Bleh, that's all Ulquiorra drank…green tea. It was probably green tea shampoo too…

After washing my hair, and scrubbing myself down, and just soaking in the water for another 5 minutes, I got out and dried myself with the towel, then wrapped it around me.

I got on the floor and felt around for my head set; when I found it I put it on, and turned it on. After getting my clothes on, unplugging the drain, and then heading over to the sink, I washed out my mouth. Morning breath…gross.

"Well, I took a bath in one piece," I said as I opened the bathroom door. I was met with a table added to the room with food on it. "What the hell…"

"Here's your breakfast," He took the lid off of the plate, it was eggs and sausage. "Eat," He said it like he was commanding a dog, I scowled at the thought.

"I'm not a dog…and I'm not hungry," I sat on the couch, away from him.

"I don't care if you are not hungry, you are to eat everything that is on that plate," He walked right up to me, and looked down.

"If I don't?" I had just raised a foot above the line that was drawn, what would happen if I put my foot down?

It suddenly felt like he was glaring at me. "I will hold you down to the chair and force feed you,"

Should I test him? A smirk crept onto my face. I should…shouldn't I?

"I don't think I will eat it,"

Suddenly his hand was tightly around my arm, pulling me to my feet, and dragging me to the table. I was shoved down into the chair harshly, and he took hold of my shoulder.

"I will not say it again, if you do not eat everything off of this plate, I will force it down your throat," Not an ounce of emotion in his voice, and it slightly scared me, so I took the fork and quietly ate the food.

He sat down on the other side of the table watching my silently, never looking away as if I was going to feed it to an invisible dog under the table. I didn't look up, although I felt his eyes on me, it was very uncomfortable.

I set the fork down on the plate when I was done and looked up at him.

"Drink the tea,"

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself,"

I took hold of the cup, yeah…green tea.

"Can't I have something other than tea?" I asked, setting it back down on the table.

"No, green tea is very healthy for you, drink it," He sat staring at me. I stared back at him for a minute longer, before I gave up and drank the stupid thing.

He got up and walked to the door. "Let's go,"

"Go where?" I got up too and followed him down the hall.

"As I told you earlier, we are training you," That's all he said for the rest of the way there. I didn't notice, but he had my sword, how did he get it?

There were a lot of things that I thought about while I was walked with him. This morning when I woke up, I could have sworn on my soul that he called my name to wake me up. There was something else too…before his voice…it was…

"The dream," I said out loud to myself, stopping in my tracks. Ulquiorra stopped too, and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, emotionlessly.

"I had a weird dream before you woke me up…Kiki, my mom…the park…Aizen was wearing glasses…" The more I thought about it, the more it seemed real.

"We have no time for your babbling, let's get going,"

Was it me, or was Ulquiorra pissed off today?

I was standing out in the desert of Los Noches, under the moon. Ulquiorra turned around and tossed me Shiroisora, and I caught her with one hand.

"Today will we be blocking, block my attacks with your zanpakuto," He disappeared, and reappeared behind me, and before I knew it, I was face first in the sand.

"What the fuck! I wasn't ready!" I shot up, brushing the sand off my face.

"If I were Grimmjow or Nnoitra, I would have you torn apart by now, when fighting an enemy, it doesn't matter if you are ready," He appeared in front of me now, and hit me again, I flew backwards, my body digging into the sand.

"What matters is that you will live, or die," He was standing above me now.

I gripped my sword, and stood up, and looked him in the eyes, he stared back, and then disappeared again.

Inhaling, I took my sword out of its sheath and turned around. I exhaled when my sword made contact with Ulquiorra's wrist. He nodded with approve, and then disappeared again.

I blocked, and he attacked, then I blocked again, but his movement's got faster, and he added extra attacks.

He flung his hand at me, and I blocked it with my sword, but then he used his other hand to punch me in the arm, sending me falling to the ground.

"Be ready for surprises," He stated simply, and then moved to punch me again while I was on the ground, but I moved out of the way, and he punched the sand, it made a huge crater.

I smirked, so he isn't holding back…I won't hold back either.

I sonidoed behind him, whispered in his ear. "_You _should be ready for surprises too,"

He whipped around, his arm moving to hit me again, but I blocked it with my own hand, while blocking his other hand with my sword.

I sonidoed away from him, but he followed and attacked me again. We did this all over the place, in lightning speed.

"She's making fine progress, ain't Aizen?" Gin smirked, standing beside me on the balcony beside me.

I turned to him then back to the fight.

"She is, I wouldn't expect less from my little girl," I smiled at the name.

"Oh, you're call'n her that again? It's been how many year since we found 'er, she's 'ardly five anymore. She grew up when you sealed 'er away," Gin watched the battle too, his eyes opening just the slightest.

"No, I'm just simply recalling the first days when we came here. She was so little; I hardly think she remembers her old life. Her mother beating her, her father died when she was born, the mother blamed it on Hope. Well, that's what we call her anyway,"

"Actually I called 'er that, the name just stuck with us, so we use that name," Gin shrugged.

"Why did you call her that in the first place?" I questioned, watching her block another attack from Ulquiorra.

"I guess I called 'er that 'cause she had new hope with us, a better future. We had hope in her too, but you seal'n her 'way pissed 'er off…so now she hates us," Gin closed his eyes and turned around, leaning on the balcony.

"I didn't realize that she had all this power, I wasn't as observing around her as I am now…she's almost as powerful as me, just about a year's worth of training and she will pass me, only she doesn't have the Hogyoku, I wonder if she'll trust me again…" I trailed off watching as Hope leaned over on her knees, catching her breath. Even Ulquiorra was catching his breath, his chest lifting up and down frantically.

"I'm think'n no luck with that. Only one she trust's at the moment's Ulquiorra…" Gin trailed off and then made his way to the door. "If you're think'n of getting on 'er good side, just leave 'er alone with Ulquiorra, she'll be fine. She did ask to be left 'n Ulquiorra's care,"

"I suppose you're right,"

Hope and Ulquiorra were back at it, only more intense. They were impossible to follow, they sonidoed around so fast, you could only catch a glimpse of them when they would stop so Ulquiorra could punch or kick at Hope, only for Hope to block them all.

"Hope-Chan…I'm wonder'n if you've grown attached to our little Ulquiorra…" Gin smirked as he walked down the empty hall.

"I…believe….we are…done for the…day," Ulquiorra was on the ground next to me, panting.

"Thank…you…" I panted too, my arm over my eyes.

We sat there catching our breath for 10 minutes more, before Ulquiorra got up.

"I don't believe I've ever had someone match my speed before…Hope, you are…most fortunate…"

"Hold your breath, I don't really care…I just need some water and food, then we'll go to that stupid meeting," I stood up too, only to fall down again. "Whoa…light headed…look at the stars…" I'm not refereeing to the ones in the sky…although I don't think there are any in the sky.

Ulquiorra grabbed my elbow and lifted me up, then supported me as we walked back to the room. When we got there he sat me on the couch, and then went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"These are yours; wait outside here until I am done in the bath room," He opened and then shut the bathroom door behind him.

I didn't notice until now when I looked down at myself that my clothes were ripped and dirty with sand, and it was sticky with sweat and had a few scrapes, along with sand sticking to me.

I sighed and lay down on the couch, putting my arm over my eyes again. About 15 minutes later, I heard the door open and close again, and then hands started to travel up my shirt, my breathing hitched. That wasn't Ulquiorra that was running his hands up my shirt towards my boobs.

I opened my eyes and shot up, about to scream at the top of my lungs, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth, and an arm pushing me down. I stared back at a white eye patch and one black eye, along with what looked to be a wicked smile, although everything was distorted.

I noticed the thing around his head…satellite dish.

Nnoitra.

I glared at him, and he ran his tongue over his lips, I could see where his tattoo was.

"Hello little whore,"

"Fuck off," I screamed under his hand.

"Ah ah, we wouldn't want Ulquiorra to walk in on us now would we," He smirked, coming closer to my face. When he said that, I started thrashing around, and trying to scream with all my might. He got annoyed with it and took hold of my arm.

"Move or scream anymore, and I'll break this arm in half," He threatened, narrowing his eyes. It did the trick, and stopped moving, only glaring at him.

"Good girl, now, let's get on with this, shall we?" He asked, his tongue licked my ear, and I shivered with disgust. I swear I would have gagged.

"Hmm, I figure Ulquiorra would have been in the shower for a while now, might come out at anytime, let's move this to my room," He got a choke hold on me, somehow still covering my mouth and started dragging me to the door.

I panicked, and before I knew it, I had somehow bit Nnoitra's hand hard enough for him to let go and then punched him in the balls.

"**ULQUIORRA!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs, and ran towards the bathroom door, trying to jump over the bed, only Nnoitra recovered from the hit and grabbed me, and flung me onto the bed, holding me down by the neck. I grabbed his hand, trying to get it off of me, his grip on me was chocking me, and it was forming a bruise.

"You little bitch! When I'm done with you—"

He was on me, and then he was against the wall, and Ulquiorra had his hand around his neck. I started coughing, the air going back into my lungs burned a little, but I couldn't get enough of it.

"Nnoitra, you will do well to remember never to touch her again, or your head will be hung on my wall, with the eyes gouged out," Ulquiorra threatened, and for a moment I heard anger in his voice.

"Why do you care for such a girl? Is she that good in bed?" Nnoitra smirked, provoking Ulquiorra again. This time I didn't have a plate of waffles to throw at his head, besides; I was too busy having a coughing fit.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Nnoitra's neck, and this time he winched. "Get out," Ulquiorra opened the door and threw him out into the hall, then slammed the door shut.

I closed my eyes, my neck burning now, and I was still coughing, only not as hard. I felt a cool hand gently take my neck, and run his thumb over it.

"Hope, calm down and breathe slowly," Ulquiorra's calm voice sounded, and I listened for once. My coughing stopped, and my neck didn't burn so much, but Ulquiorra kept his hand around my neck, his thumb rubbing gently around the bruised area.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, pushing down slightly. I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak.

"It burns a little when I breathe,"

"That's to be expected…let's get you some tea, that should help,"

I tried to groan, but it came out funny, and I winced.

He got up off the bed, and gently pulled me up with him.

"Go clean yourself, and I'll get some tea,"

"**WAIT**!" I winched, "Don't go, what if he comes back?" My eyes widened in fear.

"He won't, he'd be utterly stupid if he did," He assured me, it made me feel a little better, but I still worried.

Ulquiorra led me to the bathroom and turned the hot water on for the tub. I didn't notice what he was wearing until he leaned over to turn the water off when it filled the whole tub.

He wore no top, and I could see the muscles that his shirt hid. He wasn't built like Grimmjow was, not saying that I actually looked at Grimmjow's muscles, but he still looked…nice…what am I saying? He was hot with a double "T"! His skin was pale, I knew that much, even though my vision only showed black and white, I just knew it was pale skin.

He wore his white hakama pants, but they slid down just a little bit lower than they usually would.

His black hair was shaggy and wet since he didn't blow dry it, and it made him look hell a lot more sexy.

"Hope, the bath is ready, I'll go get the tea," He pulled me back to reality.

"Huh! O-oh, ok, umm…be careful," I watched as he shut the door behind him, and then I sighed.

Holy Shit…I never really thought of Ulquiorra that way before…

-End-

* * *

><p>RAPE! lol i've always wanted to write this chapter where Ulquiorra saves Hope from being raped...but i could have done sooooo much better, so maybe i might add another rape in there...somewhere<p> 


	7. Dreaming and Becoming a Stalker

Hello! Thanks for all you who review for the next chapter!

After a really long time of not updating I felt really bad so...here we are!

Uhhh...yeah

I don't own Bleach, however i do own Hope-Chan

* * *

><p>As I was in the bath tub, the silence gave me time to think.<p>

I could have beaten Nnoitra if I wanted to, but I didn't…it's not that I wanted to be the damsel in distress, I hated being weak, but I should have had Nnoitra on the ground out cold by the time Ulquiorra came out of the bathroom!

Was I really that weak?

I sighed, and got out of the bath tub, and dried myself off.

I opened the door and found Ulquiorra sitting at the table with the tea. He was reading a book too, I must say, I've never thought of Ulquiorra reading book…but he does seem like the type since he's so quiet.

"What are you reading?" I sat down across from him.

"Drink the tea and I'll read it to you," He stated simply. I looked down at the tea, yep, green tea.

"How many times are you going to make me drink green tea?" I asked, turning away from the tea.

"As many times as I want to, now drink, it will help with your throat,"

I drank the stupid tea as he read out loud from the book which was titled Pride and Prejudice. At first I was surprised with it, because I didn't know a person like him would read a book like that, but I soon forgot about it as he kept reading. Damn, that sure is a captivating book, even though I didn't understand most of the words.

As time flew by, we had to stop reading and head to the meeting. I didn't even realize that we had been reading for two hours already, and I had drunk at least four cups of green tea.

"We should get going," He marked the book and put it back on the book shelf, then we left the room. I regret to say that I still had the cup of tea in my hand and was still drinking it. Damn, that stuff is addicting.

The meeting room was different from the last one. This time there were walls that the espada sat on, and lower arrancars were there too, as a plus, no one sat in order. After everyone had sat down, Ulquiorra left me by Halibel and her fractions and stood in the center of the room with the big guy known as Yammy.

"So, I heard that Nnoitra tried to rape you," Apatchi whispered next to me.

"Yeah, he almost did but Ulquiorra heard me scream and he pretty much threw Nnoitra out the door," I smirked.

"Heh, if I knew any better I would say that Ulquiorra has feelings for you," Sun sun chimed in, hiding her smile behind her long sleeves.

"Hush!" Halibel moved her head from us to Ulquiorra again, we all smiled even though we were scolded.

Other than Grimmjow and Nnoitra bursting out and yelling at Ulquiorra, (and the subject of the yelling just happened to be me) it was a boring meeting. Soon, Aizen dismissed us all.

"Grimmjow and Nnoitra are assholes no matter what, isn't he?" I asked when I got to Ulquiorra's side.

He just simply nodded and said nothing, and I just followed him to where ever we were going.

We ended up back in the room.

"Do you want to read that book again?" I asked, smiling at him, hoping he would.

I figured out that for some reason, he voice was…nice to listen to, I could listen to it all day actually. I don't know why he doesn't talk more.

"No,"

And there was that small twinge of sadness in my stomach.

"Oh…" I looked to the ground, really let down.

"Let's…talk,"

Holy f*cking shit…did I hear wrong?

"Huh? Wha-what brought this on? You never want to…talk," I said it like it was a fact. Then I realized, it was.

"What did you do when I was gone?" He sat on the bed, and I stood by him.

"Well, when I you left I was thinking about how used to you I am…and then I got hungry and went looking for food, and found Szayel, we talked, I went looking for food again, found it, Halibel said that you said I would most likely be up and about so she took me to meet her fractions, and then we talked, got hungry went to get some food, I messed with Grimmjow and then came back here to sleep," I finished up my story simply, but left out the part about talking to Aizen.

"…Do you like it here?" He asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows, wow; I never thought that Ulquiorra would ask a question like that.

"Uh…the place could do without the white…but then again, I can only see in black and white…" I smirked.

"Not Huego Mundo, I'm talking about here…staying with me," he seemed a little awkward saying that.

"Umm, are you sure you're Ulquiorra-Sama? I don't think you would ask questions like this…"

"Just answer the question," He said it quickly, sort of impatiently.

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Yeah, I like it here with you. I'm still getting used to it and everything, because I'm not used to being blind and deaf, also, I'm not used to seeing people's faces blurry. So it kind of sucks that I don't know exactly what you look like, but…I can live with it, because I like staying here,"

He said nothing, just stared at the wall ahead of us, I did too.

"Thanks…for saving my life…I'm very grateful…and happy that you did,"

I almost didn't hear it under his breath, but when I did, I smiled brightly.

"_Me too,"_

Well, I was laying on the couch again, after going to get something to eat with Ulquiorra-Sama, and getting into another heated fight with Grimmjow which resulted in a broken table and a pissed of Halibel that had enough of it (she can be the scariest person in Los Noches…I swear on Aizen's soul) we went back to the room and went to sleep.

I had the urge to pee…so I got up, got my headset and went to the bathroom.

I did my business and washed my hands. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, I didn't want to wake Ulquiorra.

Speaking of which…

He was sleeping soundly in the bed; he wasn't snoring, but breathing heavy. I went up to him and I could feel his cool breath on my exposed skin. After all, I was only wearing a tank top and short shorts as my PJ's.

He was wearing only his pants, exposing his back, because he was lying on his stomach. His head was facing me, and he one of his arms (the closest one to me) under his pillow while his other one was over the pillow, clutching it to him.

The bed sheets were falling off of him, so I pulled them back up to where they should be.

Boy did I feel like a mother tucking her son into bed. Bleh!

But it was…good to know that he was sound asleep under his covers.

I headed over to the couch and got under the blanket, took my head set off, and fell asleep.

"_Miss Arisawa_?"

"_Yes child, what is it?" A kind, sweet voice replied. _

"_Can you tell me a story before I have to go to bed?"I asked my babysitter, smiling at her. _

"_Sure honey," She smiled and helped me into bed, and laid down next to me._

"_Let's see…once upon a time, there was a crow…a lonely crow. He thought that he didn't need anyone, but he did…_

"_One day he was alone in a corn field, sitting on a scarecrows shoulder when he heard a shuffling. He looked down to see a little girl with blonde curls looking up at him. She smiled and greeted him, he simply ignored her. The next day he was there again, and the same thing happened, and he kept ignoring her. _

"_It continued on like that for a few more days before the little girl didn't just greet him, she brought him some food too. He ignored her, but the little girl left the food at the scarecrows feet anyway, and he didn't want the food to go to waste so he ate it. The next day the little girl came again to see the food gone, and she talked to him. _

"_Even though he ignored her, the girl still talked to him day after day. And slowly, the crow got used to the girl and couldn't wait to see her every day, but still continued to not respond. _

"_About a year passed, and one day, the girl did not come to see him. The crow was devastated, so he waited the next day for the girl but she didn't come. The crow was smart and knew something was up, so he went looking for the little girl. He caught sight of her blonde hair through an open window, and he flew through it and landed on the girl's head board. _

"_She looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Crow, but I got sick and couldn't come to see you…"_

_The crow, relieved that she didn't abandon him, hopped down next to her and cuddled closely to her neck. _

"_Then I shall stay with you, even after you are better," he said, and the little girl smiled at him."_

"_And then what happened?" I asked, smiling. _

"_They lived happily ever after,"_

"_The end?" I asked. _

"_Hmmm…I wouldn't say so, I'm sure that they had other adventures after that, I believe that there is never an end to anything,"_

"_What about the other adventures?" I asked, sitting up in bed. _

"_Well, you'll just have to go to sleep and dream of them," She tucked me in and turned off the light. _

"_Miss Arisawa?" I asked, before she could leave. _

"_Yes dear?"_

"_What was the girls name…and the crows name?" _

"_The girls name was…Hope…and the crows name was…Ulquiorra," She smiled and then closed the door, only leaving it open a crack. _

"_Ulquiorra…I want to meet you someday," _

I sat up, dark and soundless as always as I woke up from another strange dream.

I realized that being deaf and blind makes if feel like I have a very bad cold, my ears are plugged up and my eyes are swollen shut. It overall felt like my head was stuffed with goo.

I was handed my head set, and I put it on. I looked up to see Ulquiorra already dressed, and his hair looked slightly damp. He was also holding out my clothes to me, I took them and got up, thanking him before I got to the bathroom to change. I didn't feel the need to take a shower since I knew we were going to be training again.

The girl with the blonde hair in the story…she waited for him to open up to her. Should I wait for Ulquiorra to do the same?

I knew for sure that no matter what…I was going to be there for Ulquiorra.

I did owe my life to him…I knew that for sure…but maybe…just maybe…I thought that I might be still be there for him…even after I somehow pay of my dept to him.

Yeah…

I smiled to myself as I pulled on the long sleeved shirt Ulquiorra made me wear. There was a knock at the door, and I heard Ulquiorra's voice on the other side.

"The green tea is done," I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

"Let me get my pants on first," I called back, giving him something to imagine.

* * *

><p>Note! Umm...there was a person that reviewed me if that was the end of the story...hell no! XD I would NEVER make a story that short. I just haven't gotten around to making another chapter...I'm not lying with this one, I actualy have a LOT of shit to do with school.<p> 


	8. Two Months and Cuddling

Whew! Two updates in one day...wow.

I feel so shitty because I really like Ulquiorra, but with school and Drama club I'm always rehearsing and such. T^T I can't wait till winter break.

I hope you like~~~~

I OWN NOTHING! Except my Oc's

* * *

><p>-2 months later<p>

"Ulquiorra-Sama!" I ran and jumped on his back after I screamed his name down the hall.

"Hope…get off me." He commanded, annoyed.

"Hmmm…I don't think I will." I smiled as I tightened my grip around his neck as he continued to walk, which looked like he was giving me a piggy back ride.

It's been two months since I first came back here, and just last week I went on a mission to the world of the living with Ulquiorra and Yammy.

In just two months I feel like I got a whole lot closer to Ulquiorra. I treat him like I used to treat Gin, Aizen and Kaname when I first came here; like a father…but secretly; I was slightly attracted to him.

Could you blame me?

There something else too…

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

I sat up on the couch, my body in a cold sweat. The blanket wasn't anywhere in my reach.

I sat there for a moment, remembering what just happened.

The memories of the dream hit me hard like a brick wall, and I screamed, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Since I still couldn't see or hear anything at the time, so I didn't see Ulquiorra, but I could have imagined what it looked like.

Ulquiorra's sleeping, clutching his pillow to himself, and then he hears my ear splitting scream and he's instantly startled awake. He's untangling himself of his bed covers and he's scrambling over to my side.

I feel his arms around me, and I stop screaming, and I clutch him to me, like he's my life line.

I'm still whimpering, half scared out of my mind as he puts my head set on.

"What wrong? What happened?" His sleepy voice asked, still holding me in his arms.

"I—I—I had a—it was so vivid, so scary—I'm sorry! It was just—just…horrible." I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, and leaned my forehead on his chest.

He ran his hand through my hair, trying to calm me down, after a moment he picked me up and carried me to his bed, and pulled the covers over us.

* * *

><p>-Flashback end-<p>

Not once did he let go of me, and I even woke up that morning with his arms around me.

Ever since then, I haven't slept on the couch, and I always wake up with arms around me.

Ulquiorra has still been training me every day, and I've gotten better at fighting with my sword. I've already survived my first battle with Grimmjow, but that isn't a good thing, because now that I pose a threat to him, he's challenging me every time he sees me.

Nnoitra on the other hand, I can only block him so many times before he beats me. I've tried cutting him, but that resulted in shit, it's like he really is a walking spoon. He can bend forwards, backwards, and anyway in between, but when it comes to cutting him…

"Hope, get ready for training." Ulquiorra informed me, still walking.

"I have my zanpakuto with me right now, let's go outside." I smiled and buried my nose in the side of his neck, and secretly inhaling his sent; winter snow storm…and his green tea shampoo.

Heh, I've gotten addicted to Ulquiorra's green tea now…it's like I can't eat without it.

I would be considered a 15 year old now…in the past month it's been the anniversary of the month Aizen brought me to Hueco Mundo.

Also, I've recovered a little bit of my hearing. I'm no longer completely deaf, I can hear a little bit of talking, but it's like a mumbling sound. I still can't see though, and the stupid headset still makes everything blurry.

"Hope."

"Yeah?"

"We're here, get off of me."

"…Nah."

He reached for his sword, and in an instant, we were in a sword lock.

"Oh, so you want me to go all out so early in the game?" I asked, smirking.

We jumped back from each other, and took our stances.

"I do not play games when in battle."

"Too bad."

I lashed forward, as did he, our swords slid across each other and we both landed where the other one had been standing before hand, only facing the other way.

"I'm still testing you, I want to see your weaknesses, so release it." He turned, as did I.

"Fine."

I put my zanpakuto back in its sheath. "Cloud them, Shiroisora." I took her back out, and as I did, she started to glow brightly, making it look like there was no blade, but only a bright cloud or mist in its place.

* * *

><p>I huffed, then inhaled deeply, and watched his every move.<p>

He did the same.

I had cuts, bruises, gashes all over my body.

He had only four gashes, one across his chest, one on his leg, and two across his left arm.

He huffed and watched me.

I smirked, and sonidoed as fast as I possibly could, leaving the sand disturbed where my feet were before. As I did, Ulquiorra did too, and we clashed swords when we met up again.

Sparks flew into the sand, like they did so many times before, and then we had both disappeared again.

He was getting slower, I could see it. His speed wasn't due to how long our battle has lasted now, but due to my zanpakuto.

"_I keep telling you, slash him at least two more times, and he should give." _

"I'm not interested in beating Ulquiorra-Sama in battle Shiroisora; I'm interested in learning how to keep the battle favors on my side." I smirked, and before she could answer, I was off again, as was Ulquiorra.

Once again, metal met metal, and slid across each other. This time I managed to get a cut in, but as did he.

This cut was my last; I had enough and fell, clutching the wound.

My battles with Ulquiorra had become….dangerous. We fight for survival in our battles now. Of course he wouldn't kill me, but he will deal nasty wounds, like the one I got just now.

I don't hold back either, I deal the harshest wounds I can, and he doesn't seem effected by them.

"You've improved, and you zanpakuto is very effective." He fell down as he said this, and I was startled. Ulquiorra never falls down randomly.

"Ulquiorra-Sama! Are you alright? Should I get someone?" I asked franticly, my eyebrows knitting together.

"I am fine, I just need to rest. We battled for 5 hours, and your zanpakuto is clouding my actions," He pulled me to the ground with him. "your zanpakuto, Shiroisora, she is an effective zanpakuto. It's true it works slowly, but it truly takes its toll on its victim. I believe with much more training, if you were to cut someone just once, with in minutes your opponent with lose his strength and vision." he explained.

"What's happening to you now?" I asked.

"My speed and sonido has slowed, my strength has gone down, and my vision is slightly white. I believe my hearing is slightly wrong as well."

"I didn't know Shiroisora could do such damage…" I trailed off, looking at my sword in my hands.

"Hope." I felt him staring at me, and his tone was harsh.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be going to be on a mission later tonight, I won't be back for a while. Watch out for Grimmjow and Nnoitra, and any other people."

"I know, I know, it's the usual." I waved it off and leaned on my palms.

"My mission is very important; I'm going to corner Orihime Inoue into coming to Hueco Mundo. She will be placed in my care, if I am busy or can not get to her; I want you to care for her as well." He explained.

Another girl…that's not something you see in this place very often. The only other girls are me, Halibel, Mila Rose, Sun-sun, Apache, Lilynette, Lily and Molly. I think its Lily and Molly, I can't remember, they were such bitches that I just punched them in the faces, then left. I don't understand how Aizen can keep a face of pleasure when he's around them.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra got up and started moving.

I remember Orihime…she's the girl with orange hair. I went to the human world with him and Yammy about a month ago, Ichigo was there too.

I got to say, Ichigo was cute, but he didn't have his shit together. He just looked like he was trying to protect his friends, but didn't know anything about controlling his powers.

Orihime…there's not much to say about her, she seems kinda pathetic. She tried to cast one of her fairies at Yammy, but epically failed.

The Chad guy…I didn't really care about that at all. He was strong, but didn't say much.

"Excuse me," A random arrancar bowed down to Ulquiorra, then to me. "I was sent by Aizen-Sama to fetch Hope-San."

"Oh?" Why would he need me—oh shit "OOOOHHHH! Now I remember! Ugh…Ulquiorra, I have to go do something, I'll see you in the room later, ok?"

I quickly ran down the hall to the meeting room. I forgot that I was Espada 00, and I had to always attend the meetings.

I skidded to a stop in front of the huge doors, and then pushed them open and ran inside, then sat down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late! First I was training with Ulquiorra, and then I was spacing out and—"

"My my, Hope-Chan you talk a lot." Gin smiled at me.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get to the meeting." Kaname demanded.

"Hope-Chan, I believe Ulquiorra might have told you already, but he's going to the human world later to retrieve Orihime Inoue." Aizen looked at me.

"Yes, he actually just told me that after training…" I trailed off.

"I have a job for you," He stated, sipping his tea. I waited for him to announce it. "Ichigo Kurosaki, who you probably remember as the boy with orange hair, will most likely come after Orihime once we capture her. If he should ever have her in his protection once again, I want you to kill her."

Kill her? That's it?

"Well…I believe I can do that…are you sure…just kill her? Not even start a fight with Ichigo?" I asked, squinting my eyes in disbelief.

"Just kill her." He assured me.

"Ok."

The rest of the meeting was boring, we talked about this and that, blah blah blah…at one point…Gin brought up the subject of cats, and we had a heated discussion on that…although I have no idea why.

I returned to the room, and found Ulquiorra lying on his bed, I think he was sleeping.

Not wanting to wake him, I opened my dresser draws and pulled out my pajamas, then slipped into the bathroom.

I started the bath, and put my towel and necessities on the floor next to the tub for my reach, then stripped.

* * *

><p>The bath was very warm, and it soothed my wounds. I leaned back, my head supported by a rolled up towel, and stretched my body out. It always felt good to be in a bath.<p>

My thoughts wondered to my past.

I still didn't know all about my past, but I knew a bit more about it.

My mother's name was Sukasa, and my father died when I was born. I had no sisters or brothers. I did have a friend named Kiki; she could draw really good pictures.

My mother used to beat me, because she thought that I caused my fathers death, but I didn't. Kiki knew about it, and would feel sad for me.

Aizen found me at what I believe was the age 5.

That's all I really remember about it.

But Kiki…when I went with Ulquiorra on that mission, there was a girl Orihime kept trying to protect…Tatsuki, she called her. She had really short black hair, and she was wearing a karate outfit. Tatsuki looked just like Kiki, only with short hair.

Hair…I once got to run my hands through Ulquiorra's thick black hair.

It was…amazing. His smell, it was…I can't explain it; all I know is that I really wanted to stick my face in his hair and just inhale all of the smell.

But of course, nothing could be compared to what I felt when he holds me every night. He doesn't know it, but when he falls asleep, instead of clinging to his pillow, he clings to me now.

My back is pressed tightly against his nicely toned chest, and the back of my head is in the crook of his neck. His arms are tightly wound around me, one under my chest, and one wrapped just above my waist. He likes to put one leg between mine, and tangles them up together. Both of our body heat together is really warm, and sometimes I get so sweaty that I have to quietly take the covers off of me.

I smiled widely at remembering this. The best part is that he does this every night, and he doesn't know it.

I feel the blush on my cheeks; I reach up and touch them. I can even feel the heat they give off.

I sank down lower in the water and dosed off, my mind going blank.

* * *

><p>I finished the bath, and dried off, and worked on putting bandages on my wounds. After I finished with that, I put my pajama's on and crept back into the room.<p>

Ulquiorra was still lying on the bed, which meant he was sleeping. I quietly and quickly slipped into the bed sheets next to him, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I felt his arms around me loosen, and I shuffled a little bit. I felt something next to my ear, and then I felt his breath.<p>

"Be careful Hope-Chan." His soft voice, which sounded very distant, was very close to my ear.

He leaned his head on mine for a minute, and then got off the bed.

I smiled and mumbled "Miss you Ulquiorra." and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I loved this chapter, although it was a filler...kinda.<p>

I like how Ulquiorra doesn't have a clue what he does in his sleep.

lol...thanks for reading, drop a review if you like! Tell me what you don't like about the story, or what you do like


End file.
